kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Kosinski
Brooke Morgan Kosinski (born on February 26, 2004) is a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She lives in Pennsylvania with her parents and her brother, Noah. She has been dancing since the age of 2 and became best friends with Mackenzie Ziegler almost immediately after she began dancing with her. Brooke and her mother, Hollie, were offered a spot on the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team that would be featured of Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms ''every week, but Hollie turned down the offer due to privacy issues and concerns. Brooke's first television debut was a cameo appearance on an episode of season 2 of ''Dance Moms, and she has been seen on the show during short clips ever since. She was a background dancer along with several other members of the Abby Lee Dance Company in Mack Z's music video for "It's a Girl Party," which, upon its release date, reached the top of the pop charts in a matter of hours. Both the song and video rose up the charts above Beyoncé, Pharell, John Legend, and others. Dances Solos Broadway Banana - musical theater If I Can't Take It with Me - musical theater I'm Available - musical theater Beautiful Like Me - musical theater n/a - tap New York New York - musical theater Duets Abba Dabba Honeymoon (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic Together Wherever We Go (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic Big Finish (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - specialty jazz Bombshell (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - specialty Groups 10 Little Indians - n/a (with Selah Curran, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Pinktastic - jazz (with Mackenzie Ziegler and others) I Kissed a Boy - jazz (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) That's Amoré - ballet (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Germs - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Can Can - jazz (with Mackenzie Ziegler and others) What's New at the Zoo - musical theater (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Bad Apples - musical theater (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Where Have All the Children Gone - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Sound of Music - ballet (with Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Pink's Hot Dogs - tap (with Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Keara Sweeney, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Cotton-Eyed Joe - specialty (with Alex Biery, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Break In - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Selah Curran, and others) Blue Suede Shoes - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Alison Taylor, Eve Vinkler, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) GNO - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) A Little Party - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Toy Box - specialty (with Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Borrowed Angels - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Blame It on the Boogie - tap (with Selah Curran, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler, and others) Prayer - lyrical (with Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, and Maddie Ziegler) Birds of a Feather - acrobatic (with Nia Frazier, Sammie Lenzi, Katherine Narasimhan, Ian Schmoke, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) America Gone - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Keara Sweeney, Auriel Welty, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Bossa Nova Baby - tap (with Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Dollhouse - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) I Am Light - lyrical (with Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, and Maddie Ziegler) Make Way - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Dyson Ramey, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Watercolors - specialty (with Sarah Hunt, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Haley Vrolijk, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Titles Hollywood Vibe National Junior Dancer of the Year 2013 (I'm Available) National Small Wonder Miss Sheer Talent 2013 (I'm Available) Hollywood Vibe National Junior Dancer of the Year 2014 (Beautiful Like Me) Fun Facts * Brooke's nickname is "Brookie Cookie" or just plain "Cookie" * Brooke's mom, Hollie, is known for staying out of drama at the studio * Her best friend is Mackenzie Ziegler * Brooke and Auriel Welty have a close relationship; Auriel was like a big sister to Brooke * Brooke posted a picture of herself and Maddie Ziegler on Instagram for Maddie's birthday and said in the post that Maddie is like a big sister to her * The producers of Dance Moms and Abby Lee Miller have asked Brooke and her mom to be on the show many times, but Hollie wanted to protect her daughter from all of the unwanted attention, bad treatment, and drama that came with being on the show Gallery C38CEEBB-3D91-4CEB-8758-617942B190EB.PNG 983765AB-46D2-4ABC-833F-6DFEDA667950.PNG 818D9D37-C724-40D8-AF0A-6199FDDF3E37.JPG F8F267A1-9CD9-409F-9DE5-4456D597400A.PNG 795E4130-C4EB-481D-A007-B06CD2BD8372.PNG 9488081E-6091-40B0-B4CE-B37077AF29EF.JPG E7433A8A-4F16-409D-A606-B084C713FC46.PNG 11FB9821-85DD-4BE3-BA2A-D2CB16A46884.PNG BFDA4569-36E0-497A-B789-BC542AF56676.PNG 6665C293-F095-4294-8B67-32442BB7E0C8.PNG 035A0FBB-EB83-40F1-A2EB-DB2B6209E026.PNG 837C77A1-5160-4865-BEA4-B4C4B333F2FB.PNG 47684C06-AE75-4611-B9DF-D3A7F849205A.PNG 42AB85F3-165E-4E99-B25B-5566BF429364.PNG DAE192EF-97D1-4D52-91C6-DB07A5DF01AC.PNG A7B8FA78-70F7-4439-932A-7A65FA8096F9.PNG C4D87426-6352-47AA-8F6C-D49762EA921A.PNG BC1BE856-EBBF-4723-8D1C-9C23669A913A.PNG A6976834-DFF1-4E1B-837E-03342F224FD3.PNG 1ACD3BD5-7A41-47A8-8A34-9755DD2A4382.PNG 73F8AA92-D951-4E69-A0DC-4F209EAE2815.PNG CF2CC00C-FFB3-495F-A46E-CAB8BA0903B3.PNG External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram *ask.fm Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:ALDC dancers